House Trooper
The House Trooper was the common houseguard soldier in the Imperium.Every Major House had it's own army, formally independent from the Emperor's own military forces. Trooper Types Regular troop types included the common Infantry footman, armored squads, Technicians, personal guard and elite guard (or Pretorians) as well as shock troops and Support Troops.House Harkonnen also deployed specialized Hunters.In the Age of Shield-fighting the infantry were swordmen, armed with blades, and, for support, dartguns or needle projectors.Gunners operated armored groundcars, Cannons, Launchers and large heavy duty Lasguns. *Assassins *Crack Troops *Detectors *Guardians *House Guard *Patrol *Scouts *Searchers *Ship guards *soldier spies *suburban patrol *Suspensor elite *swordmen *Vanguard Common Elements of the House Trooper Uniform The House Troopers wore a uniform consisting of cap, tunic, Jacket, robe, trousers or shorts and boots or a one-piece working uniform in the color of their house or sometimes camouflage.A Trooper would also often wear a com-helmet.Com-helmets could be provided with helmet amplifiers,communicator, sun-glasses and night-lenses and emergency transmitter and occasionally with crests, filters, gas masks or visors.Armored Squads could also wear a heavier Battle garb, Suit of Armor of Alloyglas or metal armor made of Plasteel. Uniforms of the Empire Images of House Troopers A66a11cb3a9b689c49df4a51bc259cd826b6bd8a3f33716472e93aba57d3afc0-1.png|Armoured Trooper -Dune RPG Illustration Page_1_thumb_large-1.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-08-11-22-32-1.png|Harkonnen gasmask-helmet -1984 Dune movie concept art Screenshot_2019-03-02-13-14-00-1.png|Mercenaries - Dune RPG illustration 2b992ca9f923d017dc237c12fed1102d-1.jpg|thumb|Engineering corps Duneii-troopers.jpg|Heavy Armored Troopers as depicted in the Computergame Dune 2 510henoe1KL-1.jpg|Military as depicted in the Dune CCG Hqdefault-2-1.jpg|thumb|Light Infantry as depicted in Dune 2 Harko-Sardaukar.jpg|Harkonnen Pretorians 51nCU6VwP4L. SY445 -1.jpg|Weaponsmaster as depicted in the Dune Ccg 51XHsge5dJL. SY445 -1.jpg|Soldier in Body Armour 1 b5f64004796d90d5ae0559a3cfeefe99-1.jpg|Technical Troop as depicted in the Dune CCG 518z5lGAX2L. SY445 -1.jpg|Harkonnen officers -Dune CCG illustration 512RMfw3rgL-1.jpg|Atreides House-guard -Dune CCG illustration 513Fsz6VV6L-1.jpg|Harkonne guard in gasmask-helmets and heavy armour -Dune CCG illustration 260px-Dune 1-1.png|Atreides Guards in Cryos 1991 Dune game Hqdefault-3.jpg|Atreides Guards in Dune 2 2019-02-28 03.23.32.jpg|Harkonnen Mentat and Assassin Dune-Ccg-Judge-Of-The-Change-1-Jotc-3-1.jpg|Harkonnen Bravos carrying imperial trubutes Dune-Ccg-Judge-Of-The-Change-2-Jotc-1-1.jpg|Harkonnen Bravos -Dune ccg illustration Dune cryo-1.png|Atreides house-guard -Cryos Dune Pc game Housebattalion.jpg|House officers as depicted in the Dune CCG 300px-Dune two box-1.png|Infantry Mask - Dune 2 Cover art duneinfantrywater-1.jpg|Atreides Soldiers -1984 dune Movie 30074157_4-1.jpg|Gurney Halleck's men - 1984 Dune movie 1496350253694020-1.png|Atreides Marine as depicted in the Dune CCG 516G26CM8NL._SX342_-1.jpg|Heavy Troopers in Dune 2000 Dune_II_-_DOS_-_Harkonnen_Wins-1.png|Light infantry in Dune 2 41+DnNXWHJL._SX292_BO1,204,203,200_-1.jpg|Gladiators as depicted in the Dune CCG 2019-02-28-07-33-53-243902304.jpeg|Atreides desert uniform - 2000 TV Miniseries 769a_360x360s.jpg|Atreides officer Jacket - 1984 Movie workun7form.jpg|Atreides working Uniform -1084 Dune movie costume dune-ccg-eye-of-the-storm-covert-venture-51r__51b-zHx5yeL-1.jpg|Atomics commando - As depicted in the Dune CCG linfantry.jpg|Dune 2 light infantry GettyImages-737001-1.jpg|Atreides House Guard in the 2000 TV Miniseries imperial_soldier.jpg|Atreides imperial Soldier -Children of Dune 2003 TV Mi iseries concept art f794d9f50a75ba69d44347141a2ec7be-1.jpg|Soldier-Mentats in Dune CCG 51lhYszMsZL._SY445_-1.jpg|Housetroopers in heavy battle garb 51q9j6ugvtL._SY445_-1.jpg letos_soldier.jpg hark_soldier.jpg 51eItnun-oL-1.jpg images-1-1.jpg dune-ccg-eye-of-the-storm-interests-of-d-tente-148r__51--Wi92IHL-1.jpg dune-ccg-eye-of-the-storm-provoke-insurgency-215c__51Gwec7ad7L-1.jpg dune-ccg-eye-of-the-storm-formal-impressment-88r__5191FW2KYKL-1.jpg scaveng.jpg banner.jpg|imperial soldiers in battle-garb hark_sold.jpg|Harkonnen pretorian -Dune tv miniseries cocept art GALJUL69-1.jpg|Assassin in heavy armour -Dune cover-art detail 9d4091d3eecc630a8cc72215e508df23-1.jpg|Imperial staff-officers 51MCCTMq4fL-1.jpg|Fremen and trooper in heavy armor Screenshot 2019-07-26-02-56-53-1.png|Propaganda-troops on dune Screenshot_2019-07-26-03-15-44-1.png|Atreides Soldiers in common uniform and heavy armored guard A-Engineer-Big.jpg|Atreides engineer- Emperor:battle for dune pc game A-KindjalInfantry-Big.jpg|Atreides trooper with kindjal-launcher - Emperor:battle for dune pc game A-LightInfantry-Big.jpg|Light infantry soldier - Emperor:battle for dune pc game A-Sniper-Big-1.jpg|Atreides sniper H-Engineer-Big.jpg|Harkonnen engineer - Emperor:battle for dune pc game H-FlamerInfantry-Big.jpg|Harkonnen flamethrower infantry- Emperor:battle for dune pc game H-LightInfantry-Big.jpg|Harkonnen light infantry - Emperor:battle for dune pc game H-Scout-Big.jpg|Harkonnen scout H-Trooper-Big.jpg|Harkonnen Soldier with big launcher O-AATrooper-Big.jpg|Ordos trooper with big launcher O-ChemicalTrooper-Big.jpg|Ordos trooper with big launcher O-Engineer-Big.jpg|Ordos engineer - Emperor:battle for dune pc game O-MortarInfantry-Big.jpg|Ordos mortar infantry- Emperor:battle for dune pc game O-Saboteur-Big.jpg|Ordos saboteur - Emperor:battle for dune pc game O-Scout-Big.jpg|ordos scout- Emperor:battle for dune pc game engineer.jpg|Engineer trooper -Dune 2000 pc game saboteur.jpg|Saboteur -Dune 2000 pc game thumper.jpg|Thumper infantry -Dune 2000 pc game Category:Organizations and Groups Category:Weapons